United Nations Space Command (Earth-9791)
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government. Formed in the latter 22nd agency during the Interplanetary War, the UNSC was initially the overseer of the military operations of the United Nations on space, that, after a campaign of militarization through the Sol system, became a military superpower. Stretched across human space for the following centuries, the UNSC fought against the the Insurrectionist forces during the Insurrection and the xenomorph species. History Background .]] The precursor to the United Nations Space Command can trace its origins back to World War I, then the biggest conflict in human history, which led to the creation of the League of Nations on January 10th, 1920. After the even bigger catastrophes of World War II, which ended in 1945, the League of Nations, which was mostly ineffective, was replaced by the United Nations, which led to the first political and military entity to administrate the worldwide economy, society, and military matters, many of which involved humanitarian aids and interventions in unstable locations. Global Warming Pandemic and Interplanetary colonization By the late 21st century, global warming became a main source of concern for humanity, although the preoccupation with the event dated back to the middle 20th century. With superpopulation, Earth's temperature grew beyond registering, becoming less than one degree higher. This period of time became known as the Global Warming Epidemic, which saw significant hematological imbalance, a result of human activity. Numerous cities, such as Venice and New York City became mildly flooded duo to the rising ocean levels. Inland cities were also affected, with millions of climate refugees settling on them, which only helped to increase the already disparate population and increase the pollution that fueled the destruction of the environment. Warmer oceans gave place to powerful storms, which submerged regions near the Mississipi Delta and the Gulf of Mexico. The result to help ease the populational and ecological problem was investing in heavy clean energy and the colonization of other planets. well being dissassembled in favor of clean energy.]] With the progression of space exploration in the late 21st century, international cooperation was deemed necessary so that effective conduction of territorial expansion could occur in the Sol system. The International Society of Civil Engineers was formed in 2081, an organization widely responsible for the expansion of space engineering. National-conservative and fascist ideologies and philosophies, while still present, slowly disappeared and faded away in favor of progressive international globalization. A change in both worldviews and governments was deemed a necessity to propagate the demands of colonization, with it being the only organization that humans could rely on. National governments started losing their authorities globally, and the United Nations' influence increased with it. In 2087, the United Nations founded the Unified Earth Government, an international think tank which was tasked with prioritizing and solving the challenges on Earth and interplanetary for the foreseeable future. By 2092, colonization through the Sol system was already propagated, which offered good living conditions on environments similar to that of Earth. Mars became the first planet to be colonized by humanity, becoming a main center for science and the industry. Many settlements were established on Luna, Jupiter and its Jovian Moons, the latter two which were heavily sponsored by the Unified German Republic. Many organizations were founded during this time, bent on scientific advancement. However, most human settlements were initially driven by enterprise goals, which ran contrary to the modest programs devised by the nations of Earth. These companies and corporations sought to break free from the heavy bureaucracy that enabled them for continuing or maintaining their operations on Earth, and while this led to numerous advancements in science and technology, the dubious ethics of these companies became a source of suspicion and uneasiness. As a result of the gene therapy breakthrough, the UN enacted the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act in 2161 to ensure the usage of human rights and controls of genetic modification. Political conflicts Bering Sea Conflict .]] With the continuing UN campaign to centralize and globalize human space through its Solar system colonies, ideological and political tensions started appearing at full force. As the transition came from Earth-based capitalism to post-industrial space capitalism, many elements of the political left-wing started emerging with a rebirth of doctrinal origins, with revolutionary ideas rising with military organizations. One of the most well known of them were the Koslovics, named after the Russian revolutionary Vladimir Koslov, which aimed to destroy capitalist systems through Earth and its colonies, as well as the corporate powers which sponsored and financed these spaces with the focus on liberating them to deliver the colonies to the self-proclaimed "workers' crusade". They began consolidating their power with the beginning of the Bering Sea conflict, attempting to use the geographical region of the Bering and Kara Sea to provoke an uneasiness between the United States and Russia to further their own goals, something rooted from the two nations' tensions during and after the Cold War. The Kara Sea hostage crisis took place during the conflict, when a Koslovic freighter illegally breached through Russian territory in the Kara Sea, holding its crew hostage. Jovian Moons Campaign soldier under fire by S.C. forces.]] The Sovereign Colonies, a militaristic far-right movement based in the Jovian Moons and sponsored by numerous politicians, reacted to the rise of the neo-communist ideals of the Koslovics, and upstaged numerous attacks against them. Deemed a fascist movement, the SDF's heavy anti-Koslovic mentality led them to adopt similar revolutionary roles for the polar opposite reasons. Their main objectives were gaining corporate independence by seceding from the UN and creating an isolationist Jovian estate. As the UN was an advocate for internationalism, the SDF believed they should be pushed out from the Jovian Moons. The still disparate national militaries aligned with the UN were found pinned by the far-right and the far-left, raising tensions that led to a face-down between fascism, socialism, and international democracy through human space, being them colonies, space environments, and even countries. Despite the best efforts of the SDF, the Jovian Moons was still largely under UN administration up to 2160, when the organization led a terrorist attack on an UN base on Io, which naturally caused political reactions on Earth. The UN-allied militaries were deployed on Jupiter and the Jovian Moons, facing off the fascist rebellion for three months in what became the Jovian Moons Campaign. The conflict only increased the existing tensions between the national governments of Earth, which caused proxy wars between military-based companies, corporations, political renegades and national armies following the response of colonies in the Sol system to the SDF-UN armed conflict, commencing military campaigns of their own for numerous reasons, being either for their own gain or the gain of their colonies. As a result, politics on Earth saw a downturn in favor of arms mobilization. Rainforest Wars After the outcome in the Jovian Moons, the three forces of Koslovics, Settlement Defense Front and United Nations engaged with each other in South America, one of the planet's most fertile and economically-promising regions, in 2162, in attempts to gain material benefits from South American industries. The two rebel groups engaged each other, while the UN fought to defend its territory, in what became known as the Rainforest Wars. The Rainforest Wars resulted in the death of tens of thousands of civilian and soldiers alike, both from the UN and the two armed parties. The direct consequences of the war wwere the extreme starvation and famine on international scale, as well as the continuation of conflicts through Sol. Advent of the UNSC after being deployed on a Martian battlefield.]]In the biggest offensive ever since the beginning of the wars, the UN adopted a military strategy that had been long-forgotten as a result of a period dominated by peace before the Jovian Moons Campaign - the "Blitzkrieg"-style lightning ground assault. Following the capture of Koslovic and SDF forces on Mars, the UN delivered the first-ever space contingent of newly established Marines in 2163 in order to crush the socialist in Argyre Planitia's basin, leading to a turning-point not only in space warfare but also the continuing conflict, with ship-boarding operations and ground assaults. The offensive became extremely successful to the UN, and as such military theory and strategy implemented the use of Marines in dangerous, vital missions to operations which required certainty of success. The biggest result of the campaign against anti-totalitarianism was directly linked to politics and military. While the United Nations did not control its own dedicated military force before the Mars Campaign, having instead to rely on allied military forces. However, after the overwhelming success of the Marines on Mars, the UN used its efficiency and growing power to take control of most of Earth's national governments and absorb its military organizations into an united force that would represent the military might of humanity; the United Nations Space Command. Interplanetary War soldier in front of a propaganda poster.]] The result of the Mars Campaign were of huge importance, such as the civilian trust and approval of the newly-formed UNSC, its Navy and Marine Corps becoming the source of praise and massive propaganda on television and the Internet, leading to numerous individuals wishing to volunteer to join the military from all around Earth and its colonies. The sense of courage, hope, and urgency helped the UN to gain effective divisions of Marines, infantry, and pilots for a campaign which would annihilate the far-left and far-right movements on their outposts and strongholds through Sol. This final campaign, the Interplanetary War, lasted from 2164 to 2170. The UN population saw this as a positive thing, one that would finally put an end to the Koslovics and the SDF, with a mighty military that would put an end to revolts and uprisings in order for new movements never rise again. The UN, having gained immense power and public approval, evolved into the Unified Earth Government (UEG). Poetically, the Interplanetary War ended in the Jovian Moons, the same place where it began, with the signing of the Callistro Treaty in 2170 by SDF and Koslovic leaders, in the presence of UN and UNSC officials, effectively-immediately ending the 10-year conflict, setting a bright horizon for democratic life and leadership. By 2170, the effects of multiculturalism and multicolonial representation in outer space saw a new era of space colonization, and the populations of the colonies settled for reform in the wake of a new time. Colonial Era preparing to leave Luna.]] In 2210, the pressure of interstellar colonization in the aftermath of the Interplanetary War had the UEG revealing plans for large-scale colony ships, something which was only revealed 2213 to ease the problems with overpopulation on all colonies, which suffered the eventual same drawbacks of Earth. This was made possible with the invention of the Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine in late 2215, by Ishtar Collective members Dr. Tobias Fleming Shaw and Dr. Wallace Fujikawa following the discovery of slipstream space, allowing vessels to travel vast distances of space within a short time-span by opening jump-points to slipstream space. During this time, the UEG founded the Colonial Marshal Bureau, in order to police and oversee the colonies. The first colony ship, ''Odyssey'', was launched in early 2312, which began the period of human history known as ''Domus Diaspora'', also known as the "Golden Age" of space exploration. The first colonization attempts started in the Epsilon Eridani system, relatively nearby the Solar system, and became the center of the UEG's reign and space. Millions of civilians and soldiers were selected to travel to new soils, which effectively ended the much maligned problems with overpopulation and sub-sequential global warming on Earth, as well as giving new power to the UNSC, largely rendered without use following the Interplanetary War. These first colonies, named the inner colonies, became the crown jewel for the UEG, forming an elite society composed of humanity's best and brightest. The colonization movement's apex came in 2449, when thirty planets were under UEG administration, most of them handling human habitation. Reach, the first planet colonized by humanity outside of the Sol system, became the home of the UNSC, concentrating its major naval yards and military bases. The planet was the main producer of ships, vessels, titanium, and training ground for operatives of the UNSC Special Forces. During the course of the interstellar expanse, an ancient artifact known as the Marker on the colony Aegis VII, belonging to a vanishing civilization. Most of these discoveries were carefully hidden by the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligence, which acquired control over research and briefing over xenoarchaeological discoveries. Secession After centuries of colonization, animosity grew between the outer colonies, those afar from the Sol system and that provided goods and supplies to the UEG, and the Inner Colonies, where the mega-rich populations lived. As predicted by sociologist Dr. Elias Carver, the building of discontent and uneasiness led to an onset of conflicts through the Outer Colonies, which eventually came to encompass the entirety of human space in the event which became known as the Insurrection, in 2438, through the formation of the United Liberation Front, an union of Outer colonies who sought independence from the UEG. Despite the separatists' best efforts and heavy damage, the UNSC came as a strategic victor duo to the Sovereign Colonies' dwindling warfare resources and public support. The lack of support, coped with the SCAF's devastating defeat during Operation TREBUCHET, complete dismantling of the movement. .]] The belief that the Secession was over did not last long, as the dwindling sustainability of the Outer Colonies and their subservience to the Inner Colonies led to numerous new threats of secession. Even though the UNSC believed a new rebellion would not happen thanks to the crushing of the Sovereign Colonies, the events unfolded differently, with ideological and political causes deciding to reform the dissolved movement, becoming widespread through fringe territories. New estimates formed by Dr. Elias Carver gave the UNSC its worst case scenario, one in which rebellion would start again and likely decimate UEG space for the following twenty years. The rise of these Insurrectionist cells such as the United Liberation Front started to disrupt the authority of the UEG and the UNSC through the few remaining loyalist Outer Colonies, with numerous violent uprisings and terrorist attacks by working-class men and women who grew unhappy and disillusioned with the UEG's governance and the UNSC's security. They became motivated into taking control of their own colonies and establishing new governments away from Earth's influence. During this time, colonies such as Mamore and New Jerusalem took part in pan-colonial wars, becoming a cesspool of revolutionist movements. The Mars riots were responsible for the deaths of thousands of soldiers and rioters alike. Organization As the subordinate arm of the Unified Earth Government, the UNSC is structured under the UNSC High Command (HIGHCOM), led by the UNSC Security Council at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, in Sydney, Australia. HIGHCOM has numerous administrative commands. The UNSC Armed Forces, consisting of the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps, fall under HIGHCOM's command, with the Navy housing both the Marine Corps (which includes Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), and the Office of Naval Intelligence. The UNSC Navy is the most important and bigger branch of the UNSC's branches, tasked with the colonization, exploration, expansion and peace-keeping of the UEG. Ever since the Insurrection, the Navy has only grown, making it fiercer at the face of law breakers, pirates, mercenaries, terrorists, and Insurrectionists, as well as the Covenant. Initially possessing fleets or tens of thousands that operated both independently and under coordination, the Navy suffered catastrophic losses during the First Contact War, being reduced to merely hundreds of ships, in conjunction with the finished UNSC Infinity - the only ship that can ensure humanity's protection in the volatile post-war period. The UNSC Marine Corps officially consists of 700,000,000 enlisted officials and officers alike, as well as Planetary Defense Force Garrisons (PDFGs), keeping peace and order through the UEG's expanding government through star systems. The Marine Corps undertake massive civil construction projects to expand the colonies' governance. The Marine Corps work closely with the Navy, coordinating many of their engagements, but still operating within their own set of rules. The Corps are able to provide a good living for those willing to enlist. Prior to the First Contact War, the Marine Corps consisted of 5 billion soldiers. With the rise of Insurrectionist movements in the 2510s, the UNSC found itself policing the inner and outer colonies in conjunction with the Colonial Marshal Bureau to stop and destroy pirates and mercenaries from raiding them. During the First Contact War, the UNSC drafted many people in the two UNSC branches in automated UNSC recruiting centers across the colonies, mainly in largely populated cities. The UNSC oversee the commerce regulation through human space by the Interstellar Commerce Commission, also maintaining its own Symphony Orchestra. Public perception The predominance of the UNSC in civilian life casts an air of militarism over humanity, with military service and heroism being glorified through UNSC propaganda and the media. The persistent dangers brought from the Interplanetary War, which lingered on through the Insurrectionists during the Insurrection and the xenomorphs helped to shape a culture of military service, with many viewing military service as a matter of duty, while others simply saw it as a way to attain a better life condition, though at a possible dangerous cost. While the media is known to romanticize the UNSC, they particularly distaste the rigid regulations of the Office of Naval Intelligence, which adopted methods of hiding dangerous information following the surge of sensationalist news reports and mass panic during the initial years of the Secession. However, the UNSC's need to govern as the emergency human government during the First Contact War, coped with the old grudges held by the outer colonies, shaped many's opinions to the UEG, the UNSC, and the CMB, regarding them as a totalitarian government that hides behind the facade of a friendly and progressive body that still would authorize bombings on civilian territories, which are mostly used as Insurrectionist propaganda. Category:Earth-9791 Category:Organizations of Earth-9791 Category:United Nations Space Command (Earth-9791) Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227